Maelstrom- Heir Of Son Goku
by Kazuma Uzumaki
Summary: Expeiment will continue based on your reaction to it Review
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or any other techniques inside this fanfiction**

**Pairing Naruto x Harem**

"**Mito" Demon**

"Kushina" Characters Dialogs

"_Tsunade" Character thought_

**Story start**

It has been a couple millennia since Goku defeated Omega Shenron and went with the eternal dragon. During that time he's trained and hopped dimensions learning new things and making new friends during this time his attitude changed he was no longer the happy go lucky Saiyan he use to be. After the people in the other world, and Kai's disappeared he felt lonely. To keep himself from falling further into depression he started learning all areas of combat even started furthering his education. He saw just how corrupt the human race is. He found happiness when he came into a realm where a friend of his named Juubi lived, when he arrived to the realm he found out that Juubi taught two humans how to use an energy called chakra.

One of the boys became power hungry and managed to corrupt Juubi. which led up with him being killed by his brother who later sealed the Juubi into himself becoming the Rikudo Sennin. He later had 2 children a son and daughter, and adopted his brothers son. As the man laid on his death bed with the last of his strength, he split some of Juubi's power into nine part's and sealed each one into a spiritually aware animal of his choosing.

One was a sand colored Tanuki, which in turn became the Ichibi no Shukaku,

Second was a purple cat which soon became the Nibi no Nekomata,

Third was the choosing of a beached sea turtle, which became the Sanbi no Kyodaigame.

Fourth was a monkey of legend which in turned became the Yonbi no Saru.

Fifth was a fusion of a horse and a dolphin of the ocean, which the two joined as one becoming the Gobi no Irukauma.

Sixth was the animal of healing as the local's put it, A Slug that birthed medically used slug's became the Rokubi no Namekuji

Seventh was another fusion of a rhino and a forest beetle, which soon became the Nanabi no Kabutomushi

Eighth was a fusion of a squid and a Ox which turned into the Hachibi no Kyogyū

Finally the last one was a orange fox empowered with the most of Juubi's youki which turned into the Kyuubi no Kitsune...

After the separation of the god-like entity he sealed the rest into the moon where the Juubi calmed down and regained all of his power back. Goku stayed with Juubi for awhile and fused with his spirit under his recommendation, while leaving the body sealed in the moon. Later Goku spent time with the sage's son and daughter while keeping his distance from the sage's nephew who went crazy and kept trying to kill the Sage's son after he was named the Sage's heir he was given the sage's physical power and 'body' and to the nephew he was given his 'eyes' and spiritual power, while the Daughter was given both the eyes and body. After this the Rikudo had named the son as his successor, which in turn made the nephew who believed in power could keep the peace of the world turn his back on the son and tried to attack him. Which in turn led to the two cousins rivalry go throughout the ages as with their families passing on the rivalry and legacy of the Rikudo..

When they went their separate ways the Sage's son took the name Senju, his daughter took the name Uzumaki, and his nephew took the name Uchiha. Goku and the sage's daughter stayed with the biju and he taught them some of Juubi's techniques and their specialties. He settled down with the sage's daughter having a family.

After his wife and children died he would appear before his descendents and seal away their Saiyan blood and later on trained them if he saw them worthy enough for it, like Mito and her Fuinjutsu, Tsunade and her super strength, and his favorite Kushina and her chakra chains and Kenjutsu. He has grown tired of living alone for eternity so tonight he decided it's time to chose his heir. There are 4 living people with Uzumaki blood running through their veins with his favorite giving birth to a son right now making that 5. Nagato Uzumaki is to corrupt. Karin Uzumaki is more of a sensor and medic. Tsunade Senju is to filled with guilt and sadness. Kushina Uzumaki was dieing from the Kyuubi being extracted from her by that Obito brat. So he has to chose the next best thing.

**Earlier **

**Konoha Cave **

"Kushina!" Minato said worry evident in his tone.

"Get away from the host… Or," the masked intruder asked as he held the Kunai closer to the red haired baby.

"Wait, Just calm down," Minato stated with his left hand up in a placating gesture.

"Ugh!" Kushina cried as the Kyuubi was trying to escape the seal on her stomach

"You're the one that needs to calm down, Hokage. I am perfectly calm." The Masked-man responded and he tossed the baby into the air.

"Naruto!" Kushina cried out in terror at the thought of her child being hurt.

The masked man attacked with his kunai towards the infant Naruto's form. Minato vanished and reappeared behind the masked man.

"I expected nothing less of the Yellow Flash but… what about the next one?" The masked man asked.

Minato looked down and found four exploding tags on the blanket. Before they blasted off.

"Naruto!" Kushina yelled in the horror.

Minato flew out of the smoke and debris with unharmed Naruto in his arms.

"Thank goodness, Naruto… you are unharmed." Minato said to himself with relief.

"_He forced me to use the Hiraishin. He's after Kushina… and now I'm not with her_, _I've got to hurry" Minato thought _before disappearing with Naruto in a yellow flash.

**Minato's Safe house **

Minato reappeared inside a specially made room in front of one of his tri-pronged kunai.

"You will be safe here." Minato stated as he laid the newborn on a small bed. "Just wait here for a little while, Naruto. I have to go save your mom now." Minato finished and he covered Naruto with a blanket.

**Meanwhile with Kushina **

She stared at the man before her while sweat dripped down her face from the exhaustion .

"What do you want?" Kushina asked while panting tiredly.

"To take the Kyuubi from you… and destroy Konoha." The masked man answered.

"What?" Kushina cried.

"Minato is always protecting you. But now I've gotten him away from you. Also, the seal is weakening after you gave birth… do you know how long I've waited for this moment?" The masked man asked with a dark tone that caused Kushina's eyes to widen in shock.

The masked man started jutsu to free the Kyuubi from Kushina's seal. Kushina cried out in pain when the Kyuubi's chakra erupted from her.

"Now come out from there, Kyuubi." The masked man called out while holding his hand on the seal.

Kyuubi roared out and materialized above the two Shinobi.

"Now, let's head toward Konohagakure." Said the masked man and he started walking away from Kushina's body.

"Wait!" Kushina panted out as she raised her head to look at the retreating man.

"The Uzumaki clan is truly amazing," the masked man said. The Kyuubi growled before rearing back its right foreleg and aiming at Kushina's prone body. "You were the Kyuubi's host and now I will use him to kill you."

The Kyuubi lifted his claw to attack but Minato appears and freed Kushina in a flash.

"It's too late." the masked man said as he looked up at Minato and Kushina's place.

"Minato … is Naruto… all right?" Kushina asked.

"He's all right… he's in a safe place now." Minato assured her with a grin.

"Thank god." Kushina breathed out with relief. "Minato… stop that man and the Kyuubi… he's heading… for Konoha." Kushina panted while Minato looked at his wife and he disappeared in another yellow flash.

**Minato's Safe house **

Minato appeared with Kushina in his arms. In the same room where he had left Naruto.

Kushina moved closer to her child and quickly pulled him in a hug. "Naruto," Kushina sighed happily.

"Sorry Kushina but I have to go" said Minato

"Minato… thank you… go now." Kushina said tiredly as she held Naruto closer to her as Minato vanished again.

"I know your there Grandpa Goku." Kushina said as she sat up against the headboard of the bed as a 21 year old looking man with black haired with the a red eyes and 4 black rings and 3 tomoe on each ring and a fang poking from his upper lip walked out of the shadows, wearing a long sleeved blue shirt with the Uzumaki swirl in the center, and Anbu style pants with blue steel capped shoes and a monkey tail twitching behind him.

"Kushi-chan…" Goku said while Kushina looked at him with a weak smile

"Meet Naruto-kun." Kushina said as she picked up her baby with a smile even though she knew she was going to die.

"He's beautiful." he said as he walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm dieing gramps. I just wish I'd be able to at least knew how to make him know how much I love him." Kushina said sadly

"Kushina I'm naming your son as my heir." Goku said seriously as Kushina looked at him in shocked then she smiled down at her son who just opened his eyes showing he had her eyes.

"He's destined for greatness just like I hoped for… my baby." Kushina said as she kissed Naruto's forehead

"I'll fuse myself with him when things calm down, but first…" Goku said as he placed his hand on Kushina and Naruto and copied her ability to use chakra chains to him "I'll miss you Kushina-chan" he said as he kissed her forehead while she hugged him before he backed up and vanished in a burst of speed.

"Your sperm donor cares about the village to much Naruto-kun. Even though you were born through artificial insemination he still thinks that I love him, I'm just happy you got my looks. No matter what you do in life I will always love you." Kushina said as he channeled chakra into her baby using a jutsu to ensure that he'll remember what she just said.

**Konohagakure **

**"Summoning Jutsu" **said the Masked man. In an burst of smoke the Kyuubi appeared inside the village of Konoha and started smashing everything around it with the help of his sheer size. Several ninja and civilians knocked away by Shockwave and debris.

"Do it, Kyuubi!" ordered the masked man

The Kyuubi roared and released a Shockwave from his mouth.

"Sandaime Hokage-sama… The Kyuubi!" an Anbu said who appeared front of the retired Hokage.

"I'll take care of it… You all protect those who can't fight" Sarutobi ordered and he finished putting on his battle gear.

"Yes sir" the ape masked Anbu stated with a bow.

"Did Kushina's seal break?" Sarutobi asked himself as he ready to lead the Shinobi of Konoha into battle.

**Hokage Monument **

At the same time Minato appeared on top of the Hokage Mountains, on his own stone head. He saw the Kyuubi near the center of the village. Kyuubi's started gathering massive amounts of youki into his mouth for an Imari

"I won't let you do this here." Minato stated as he started going through hand seals.

Kyuubi quickly launched the gigantic sphere of black chakra toward Yondaime. The massive sphere of demonic energy headed towards the Hokage Monument. But before it could attack it suddenly slammed into an invisible wall and vanished into a single point.

"_That was close" _Minato thought as a black clad figure tried to grab his shoulder. Minato quickly spun around and tried to jam his tri-pronged kunai into the figure's head. Only for his kunai phased through the man as if he wasn't there.

"You'll have to fight me." The masked man said. The masked man lunged forward trying to grab and swallowed him in personal dimension, but Minato teleported away before the Masked-man could swallow him up in a different dimension.

Minato landed roughly few feet away from his real place _"He dodged my attack. What was that Jutsu?' Minato thought and saw a masked man appeared front of him._

"I won't let you get away." The masked man said.

"_Can he use time-space Ninjutsu too? So that's how he was able to move Kushina so quickly not only that, but he knew how to break the seal and tame the Kyuubi. He was also able to get through the barrier around Konoha… there's only one ninja I know… who could do all that." Minato thought to himself as he stared down the masked man before him._

"Are you Madara Uchiha?" Minato asked the masked man. Said man simply removed his hood without replying. "No… you can't be… he's dead." Minato stated with a disbelieving tone.

"Who knows?" The man asked with a drawn out pause.

"Why are you attacking Konoha?" Minato questioned the man.

"I guess you could say… It's both for war… and for peace." The masked man said in a confused tone.

'He's no ordinary Shinobi… He can control the Kyuubi and is better at space-time Ninjutsu than me and Nidaime… … I have to put a stop to him here.' Minato thought and decided as he rushed to engage his enemy.

"This is useless." The masked Shinobi shouted at Minato as he rushed to meet Minato's charge. Minato attempted to stab the masked man with a tri-pronged kunai only to phase through him again and notice that the masked Shinobi had a chain connected to a shackle on each of his wrists that he used to try to restrain the Yondaime. Only for Minato to instantly disappear and reappear on the other side of the clearing.

"_I hope that helps, his Space-Time Ninjutsu is more advanced than mine." Minato thought _

Minato watched as the Masked-man moved again close in on Minato only for Minato to throw a Kunai through the man's head he watched as it fazed through time slowed down as the man waited for the projectile to slip out he made a grab for Minato as the Kunai lift his head only for Minato to flush away slamming a Rasengan into his shoulder.

When the Rasengan dissipated the masked man quickly jumped away from Minato as blood began to run down his back and both of his arms. Before he could react Minato had appeared and stabbed him in the stomach with a tri-pronged kunai. Minato quickly slammed his hand on the masked man's body; sealing runes quickly spread from the point of impact and covered the left side of the man's torso.

"Contract Seal… Are you trying to break my contract with the Kyuubi?" The masked Shinobi asked in shock.

"Now the Kyuubi will no longer be yours to control" Minato answered.

"No wonder you're the Yondaime Hokage. I'm impressed you can wound me and take the Kyuubi from me… but the Kyuubi will be mine once more." The masked man told Minato before disappearing into another vortex.

Minato quickly used the Hiraishin to get to the battlefield against the Kyuubi.

"Everyone moves out a way!" They then heard the Sandaime command. Shouts of 'Hai' resonated as the Konoha ninja began to counterattack.

"Hold on… We've got to hold it off until the Yondaime Hokage gets here." A Jonin, bleeding from a slight head wound, shouted to his comrades in arms as they charged the viscous beast once more.

**"Summoning Jutsu," **Minato yelled as he summoned Gamabunta to the battlefield.

"Hold back the Kyuubi for a little while!" Minato yelled to Gamabunta as he stood on the giant toad's head.

"Even I can't hold him back for long." Gamabunta told him as he sat on the Kyuubi's body. The Kyuubi was already forming another Imari and aiming it in the only direction it could, straight forward, towards the Sandaime and the ninja fighting with him.

"I'll need a lot of chakra to send away something this big." Minato shouted to Gamabunta as he ready to start his Justu.

Sandaime saw a large black sphere of chakra in the Kyuubi's mouth. All of it aimed directly at him. In an instant the Kyuubi vanished and the Sandaime stared in confusion as Gamabunta landed on the ground from the Kyuubi's sudden teleportation.

"Minato … where did he send Kyuubi?" Sarutobi questioned before a large explosion was heard and seen coming from a few miles away. "Over there" the Sandaime said as he noticed the intense light of the explosion.

The Kyuubi's Imari had destroyed the building that Kushina and Naruto had been left. Minato reappeared with Kushina and Naruto in his arms behind a large tree where the Kyuubi couldn't see them.

"Need to put up a barrier." Minato groaned as he began to feel the drain on his chakra from all of his quick movements.

"My chakra… almost drained." Kushina said. _"Can't let him know about what's going to happen to Naruto-kun, he cares about the village to much that's why I never allowed him to touch me." _Kushina thought

With a strained effort, Minato created an intertwining cage like barrier that prevented the fox from escaping and Kushina used what chakra she could spare to use the chakra chains that wound around the fox and held it in place. The Kyuubi began to struggle against its bindings and roared angrily before he saw his old friend Goku watching from a tree top who nodded and he calmed down.

Kushina then dropped to her hands and knees and began to tremble in her efforts to keep her once prisoner at bay. Surprisingly the quiet thud woke up Naruto into an ear-piercing wail.

"Kushina" Minato cried out to his wife,

"Sorry Naruto… I didn't…" she huffed, ignoring Minato in favor of looking at her baby for a few more minutes, "mean to wake you."

"Kushina," Minato muttered, as he began to understand what his wife was thinking.

Now, she turned to him and confirmed his worst fear as she spoke, "I'll drag the Kyuubi… back… and die with it inside me… that'll… prevent it from coming back… for a while… it's the only way to save him, with the bit of chakra I have left."

She finished speaking with a smile that left Minato gasping in sadness, "Kushina… you… you made me your husband… you made me into the Yondaime Hokage… you made me this boy's father… And I-"

She cut him off from his rant as the baby in his arm cried out in discontent. "Don't look so sad… Minato. I'm… I'm happy… Happy that it's… our _"my" _son's… birthday-tte-bane… If I try to imagine surviving… and the three _"two" _of us… living together… I can't think of anything… I'd be so happy."

Minato could not stop the swelling tears from falling down his face as he too pictured the scene in his mind.

"If I had any regrets," Kushina stated as she looked at the newborn in his 'father's' arms, "it would be that I won't see Naruto grow up."

With a sigh, Minato wiped the tears from his eyes and spoke out, "Kushina, you don't need to take the fox down with you. We can use the last of our chakra to see Naruto one more time."

"Huh?" That word said it all. The Uzumaki could only assume that her 'husband' had cracked under the pressure.

"I'll seal the last of your chakra in Naruto using the Hakke No Fuin Shiki. Then I'll seal the fox away with a seal only a non-Jinchurriki like me can use, Shiki Fuin."

"But that Jutsu will-"

"But I'll only be able to seal half the fox's power… it's just too great; it's physically and conceptually impossible to completely seal it all. I can't let the Kyuubi be revived without a Jinchurriki; the balance of Biju will be destroyed. But with the Shiki Fuin I can permanently seal half the fox's power along with myself. And the remaining half…"

He paused as he remembered something his own Sensei, Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin spoke to him when he had just become a ninja.

**Flashbacks **

_"You know, you might actually be the child of prophecy."_

_"The child of huh!" Minato asked._

_"Sometime soon the Shinobi world will be faced with disaster, and the destined child will be its savior." Jiraiya responded._

**Flashback Ends**

Minato looked down once more and noticed that Naruto had cried himself back to sleep and finished his train of thought about Naruto and the fox, "I'll seal the remaining half inside Naruto with the Hakke No Fuin Shiki."

Kushina looked at him in rage 'No!" she said coldly

"I know but Jiraiya-Sensei spoke of the world undergoing a revolution, and with it, a great disaster… Naruto will be the one to stop it. The Jinchurriki who will blaze the trail to the future; I just… know it." Minato explained

"Bullshit! I only let you choose him as Naruto-kun's godfather because he was your sensei, but like I told you I don't trust him. Do you think he or Hiruzen will give a damn about Naruto after this!" Kushina said glaring at Minato in rage

"Yes I do, I believe in the village I know he will be seen as a hero." Minato said while Kushina looked at him like he was crazy

"You're a fool Minato humans fear what they don't understand. Kyuubi has just attacked Konoha and you think his container will be seen as a hero!" Kushina said while Minato looked thoughtful " and what if he isn't this child of prophecy then what?"

"I believe that he is."

"and I believed you were the man I loved but I was wrong. You wonder why I chose to do an artificial insemination instead of sleeping with you this is why, you care about the village more then family and I don't, Naruto-kun is an Uzumaki through and through and all Uzumaki's never take things lying down." said Kushina before her body burst into chakra and was absorbed into Naruto's infant form shocking Minato.

At this time, with his trusty companion Enma in his staff form, Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen landed in a crouch just outside the barrier that Minato used to protect the rest of the world from the fox's destructive capabilities.

Back in the barrier, Naruto was laid on the ground as Minato merely flashed through the nine hand seals to meld his chakra to call the Shinigami. As the spectral spirit eater materialized behind him, visible to only himself, he said with a smile, "Your mother is wrong the village will see you as a hero

From his place, Sarutobi was finally able to get a glance of something and in fear he gasped, "Those markings… it can't be… the Shiki Fuin?"

Before he could do anything else, two of the village's Jonin jumped down beside their previous military commander, "What's happening, Sandaime?"

"We're too late" he answered. "Minato's put up a barrier around the Kyuubi. Whatever he's doing, He is doing it alone." With a cry, he struck the barrier with Enma in trying to force his way into the barrier and help the Namikaze.

Now, the devourer of spirits was ready and thrust his hand through Minato's stomach and grabbed the monstrosity that towered over him. That was calm all of a sudden

"SEAL" Minato exclaimed, and the fox roared as it felt half of its life force, forcibly rent asunder from its body and pulled away, with no way to prevent it.

Gasping, Minato thought, 'My body's gone numb… what a heavy chakra.'

"It is the Shiki Fuin… I can't believe he actually used it…" Sarutobi breathed in shock. It was the most powerful self-sacrificial Jutsu for a reason, but to see such a powerful sealing Jutsu used against a Biju was breathtakingly scary.

"But the fox remains; he didn't seal all of it!" One of the Jonin cried out.

"Now for the Eight Trigrams Seal" Minato called out. "I'm going to seal the Kyuubi inside Naruto!"

A puff of smoke followed and a ritual style altar appeared. From it's now shrunken size, the Kyuubi was able to recognize the altar as the ceremonial throne, and realized now that Minato was truly intent on sealing it within the red haired infant. Knowing who's blood ran through the boy the Kyuubi sat on his hunches and waited which no one seemed to notice

Working as quickly as he could, Minato quickly summoned a toad.

Said toad looked around and shouted "Aah… The Kyuubi and Yondaime… What the hell happened to you?"

"Gamatora, I'm entrusting you with the key to this seal," Minato spoke, forced to work fast as his life force waned. "Hurry to Jiraiya-Sensei… stores it within him." With that, he plunged his hand into the toad's gut which causes a scroll to wrap around him and extend his height to that of a full-grown man.

From his spot, Sarutobi finally pieced together the puzzle, "I see… Minato intends to save the village by making his son the new Jinchurriki."

"Got it" Gamatora proclaimed as the seal's key rolled up on the scroll. "Good Bye" the toad said as the Shinigami looked at the toad he opened his palm and the chakra sealed in the scroll appeared in his hand before he thrust the orb into Naruto

"That does it…" Minato muttered as the toad disappeared to carry out its mission. Unaware that the toad didn't have any of Kyuubi's youki sealed away while the Shinigami had a small smirk on its face.

"Naruto this is your father speaking I want you to protect the village with all your heart make me proud son." Minato panted before he finished the seal

The Sandaime Hokage and two unknown Jonin arrive near their fallen Yondaime's body.

Hiruzen saw Naruto and picked him up. Hiruzen looks at Naruto's face. Naruto had whisker-like marks on his cheeks. "Naruto, you already lost your father and mother." Said Hiruzen. He looked at two ninja and said, "You two gathers our losses and be ready for the funeral." The Konoha ninja nodded sadly and they uses a leaf Shunshin no Jutsu.

**1 hour later**

Sarutobi was looking over Naruto's infant form with two men standing next to him one with a dog mask glaring at the boy and the other looking at him emotionlessly.

"He's your god-son Jiraiya you have to take care of him." Sarutobi said

"No thanks, I won't be bothered by some brat. I'll come by every five months to report my findings but that's it see ya saru-sensei." Jiraiya said before he jumped out the window.

"We should just kill the demon Hokage-sama." said the inu masked Anbu _"that whirlpool whore seduced Minato-sensei, and this brat looks just like her. I'm Minato-sensei's son not this brat."_

"Get out of here now Kakashi before I kill you." Sarutobi said dangerously while Kakashi shun shin's away.

"I'm so sorry Naruto I shouldn't have said anything." Sarutobi said before walking out the door to the Council meeting. Once the door closed Goku materialized over the crib

" that old man is an idiot, not even one yet and people are already calling for your blood, well it's a good thing you will be able to protect yourself now time for the fusion process." Goku placed his hand over Naruto's body and gold energy covered Naruto's body as Goku's eyes were all red and 7 dragon balls left his body and were absorbed into Naruto. In a flash of light Goku was pulled into Naruto's body

**15 years Later**

**Konohagakure **

**Forest Of Death**

We find Kurenai Yuhi sitting on the roof of the tower in the forest of death looking sadly at a picture of her and her friends Anko, Hana, and Yugao. But what she was really focused on was the 5 yr old red head boy with whisker marks smiling at the camera.

"Hey Nai-chan!" she turned to see her best friend Anko

"What are you…" Anko started but she saw the picture in her friends hand.

"When do you think he'll come back?" Kurenai asked

"I don't know really, but we just have to believe he will, Naruto-kun all ways keeps his promises he'll keep this one to." Anko assured her as they thought back to when their most precious person left.

**Flashback**

_Kurenai, Yugao, Anko, Hana, and Tsunade were standing in front of a 5 year old Naruto while he was working on a seal._

"_Are you sure this will work Naruto-kun?" asked Hana while Naruto sighed_

"_yes it will, the seals purpose is to allow you to be able separate your Ki, and spirit energy, and when your able to do that I'll be able to train you guys more better." said Naruto _

"_I still don't understand how got us a Sannin, a Chunin, 2 Jonin, and a Anbu member to ask you to teach us how to use Ki." Tsunade said shaking her head with her arms crossed under her bust._

"_Because I'm awesome like that!" Naruto proclaimed as he continued to work on the seal before_

"_HANA-NEECHAN!" Hana's little brother distracted him and he made a mistake and the seal activated a shockwave appeared and Hana's little brother Kiba went fling into a tree unconscious. While Jonin, Anbu, and the Hokage arrived to the training ground_

_They arrived to see Naruto on his knees screaming in pain_

"_Naruto-kun!" the girls yelled as everyone watch as he changed in front of them his body got smaller and chubbier he looked up and everyone saw that his right eye went from violet blue to pure blue and his hair shorten and turn yellow._

"_T-the s-seal is creating a persona, everything I am is being sealed away…I'll be back I promise AHHHHHH!" he yelled in pain as a flash appeared and a blond blue eyed boy was left in his place while the locket that was on his chest was gone._

**Unknown Place**

_Naruto awoke to see he was in a forest clearing he looked down at the locket on his chest and opened it to see his mothers picture in it while girls names were inscribed on the back._

"_I'll get back that's a promise." he whispered_

"_And you'll be the strongest person alive" _

"_well of course he would be he's my son after all." he heard two people say_

_He turned to see his mother and the man his mother called Goku behind him._

"_M-mom?" he asked shocked_

"_Hi sochi" she said as he tackled her in a hug crying._

"_How are you here? Where is here anyway?" he asked as tears streamed down his face._

"_Well this is your mindscape. And I sealed all the remaining chakra I had sacrificing my body which is why it was never found." Kushina answered "But I want you to meet Grandpa Goku. We'll be here training you grandpa Goku will fuse with you. I have a couple of years at best before my chakra runs out and I leave as well" Kushina explained while Naruto looked sad before Goku walked forward _

"_Hello Naruto, while here you will be training to take my place but first you can hang out with your Kaa-san." Goku said while Naruto nodded his head. _

**End Flashback**

"We have to keep faith that he'll return Nai-chan." Anko said while Kurenai nodded

"I know but that persona it's a mockery to him and Kushina-nee." Kurenai said while she and Anko looked into the sky.

**With Naruto**

We find a 15 year old Naruto Uzumaki fighting a Snake like Kusa-nin, while his two 'Teammates' watch on in fear of being killed. Said ninja gets the upper hand in the fight and then the Kusa-nin traps Naruto in a tongue like grip and lifts up his shirt to see Shiki-Fuin. "Kukuku so when your anger is roused the Kyuubi releases some of its chakra when you're in a death like situation…Interesting, but you have been in my way for too long so..." He goes through 5 hand seals and ethereal purple like flames appear across his fingers **"Five Pronged Seal!" **he shouts before slams his hand into the seal

Naruto cried out in pain as his tenants chakra receded back into the seal and his eyes returned to their normal blue.

"Now be gone" the Kusa-nin throws Naruto aside. Sasuke gets out of his state of shock but is too late because the Kusa-nin stretches his neck out, bites Sasuke in the neck, and releases him to show a seal like mark in the form of three tomoes.

"AHHHHHHH!" Sasuke Cried out in pure pain as his body felt like it was on fire.

Sakura snaps out of her stupor and screeches "What did you do to Sasuke-kun!" She yelled, not even worried about her other teammate.

"I just left him a little gift that will help him avenge his clan." Said the Kusa-nin as he unleashed a small amount of murderous intent on the weakling.

"W-who a-are you?" asked Sakura fear in her voice.

"I'm Orochimaru of The Sannin" Said Orochimaru.

"What do you want with Sasuke-kun!" screamed the howler monkey

"That is of no concern for you my dear, I must leave now but I will say this Sasuke will come to me for power and nothing will stop him Kukuku." he said as he vanished into the darkness.

Sakura just shrugs off whatever he said and proceeded to take 'her' Sasuke-kun away to somewhere safe, abandoning her whiskered teammate.

**Same Area**

An unconscious Naruto groans and slowly sits up. "Ugh, w-where am I?" asked the groggy blonde as he sat up and runs everything that happened within his head and then bolts right up remembering what happened,

"Crap where did everyone go?" said Naruto he looks around seeing no around and came to a conclusion and suddenly he went from shocked to angry to pissed

"I don't believe it…. THOSE FUCKERS LEFT ME!" He roared before he hunched over and clutched his stomach in pain and fell to his knees. "Wh-what's wrong with me? Why does it feel like my stomach is gonna burst open?" he asked himself and cries out as the pain grows to untold levels.

"Th-that Kusa Ninja did something to me… Oh Kami the pain!" He said as he cries out even louder and rolls over onto his back and rips his jacket open, revealing the persona seal that was glowing red.

**Mindscape**

Kurama's eyes snapped open as he felt a powerful surge of energy emit from his vessel he looks around to see the seal from the incident was ripped down the middle and then he started grinning like a maniac. **"Finally. That ningen with the snake fetish has fucked up big time. At long last Naruto can take back control." **he said with excitement in his voice.

He moved one of his tails to wrap around a figure that was sleeping on his head and placed the figure down in front of him. The figure was 5'8, the body of a fighter but not like a weightlifter but a body built for a martial artist. He wore an opened black coat that stopped below his waist and had pockets and on the back of it was the Uzumaki swirl. He wore a muscle shirt with dark baggy pants, a blue belt, black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the top and dark grey boots

"**Kit, it's time to wake up. The seal has been damaged!"** Kurama said as he shook the real Naruto awake. Naruto groaned and opened his eyes showing the juubigan before they turned to a violet bluish color.

"C'mon Kurama why'd you wake me?" he asked with a yawn as he stretched his arms out

"**The seal is gone you can use this opportunity to get your body back!" **Kurama said while Naruto got a big grin on his face.

"Finally!" he said before he turned to the dragon balls that were embedded into statues of him his mindscape returned to the forest it was before instead of the sewer. He looked around and saw his persona on the ground before he turned to Kurama. "Hey Kurama you can eat him if you want." He said pointing to the body while Kurama's eyes lit up while Naruto vanished

**Outside**

Naruto's persona's body along with the clothes and headband fell to the ground leaving behind the original Naruto as the persona's fell and burst into millions of pieces. Naruto looked around and breath the air of the elemental nations for the first time in 10 years.

"great to be back." he muttered before he looked at the locket on his chest before he channeled chakra into it.

**With Kurenai and Anko**

Kurenai and Anko were walking to their rooms when their necklaces started glowing catching their attention they looked at each other shocked before smiling

**With Hana and Yugao**

They were both at the training ground sparing when Yugao's necklace and Hana's ring started glowing as well they looked down and then at each other before smiling

**With Tsunade**

Tsunade was currently sitting on a roof in a small village. She was looking at the moon when her bracelet started glowing her eyes widen before she smiled with tears in her eyes.

They all looked to the moon _"Naruto-kun" _they thought

**With Naruto**

Naruto smiled before he cut the chakra link to the locket when his smile fell from his face

"_That persona was an idiot, it not only looked like Minato it wanted to be Hokage to these people. The class he gradated with aint shit, they ignore him not one of them reached out to him. Iruka was the one who first called him dobe, and he had no problem with that. What the hell it's like he couldn't get angry or something" _he thought shaking his head

Searching for the nearest power level, Naruto took to the air, and flew through the trees before stopping quickly to look down at a clearing where three Iwa Shinobi had setup camp.

"What the Hell?" said one Iwa Shinobi, as he looked up, and pointed to Naruto while the other two Iwa Shinobi jumped away.

"Hello, I need your scroll" Naruto said while descending to the ground and the trio of Iwa Shinobi just laughed at him.

"Or what? You leaf tree hugger. You leaf bastards are pathetic excuse for Shinobi" said the leader of the trio while he along with the other two just laughed.

"coming from a member of a village that holds a grudge against a dead man that's really pathetic" Naruto said with the leader of the trio of Iwa Shinobi glaring at him at him.

"What did you say!" they yelled

"I won't repeat myself so it's time you guys die." said Naruto before he vanished and reappeared in front of the leader with his right arm in the Iwa Shinobi's torso.

"W-What...are...y-you?" said the Iwa Genin, as he saw Naruto grin at him, and sensed his two comrades frozen in fear.

"Since you asked me so nicely I'll tell you what I am. I'm a Saiyan , and Heir to the Uzumaki Clan! And you are dead!" said Naruto before removing his arm from the Genin and the Iwa Shinobi fell to the ground.

"Bastard!" said the next Iwa Genin, who was going through hand signs, and was about to unleash an Earth Jutsu before he was incinerated by black flames

"Your next" said Naruto with the Iwa Shinobi waving his hands and getting on his knees to show he surrendered only for a chakra chain to pierce his head

"_Fuck team 7. I'm going have some fun" _he thought before taking the scrolls and walking away whistling

**Several Days Later**

**Forest Of Death Central Tower**

"Congratulations to all of you, who made it this far, and welcome to the next stage of the Chunin Exams. Normally we would give you all a Month to prepare for the Finals, but given how there are so many of you, we have to go through Preliminary Rounds to thin out the ranks, and ensure only the best from each village advances to the Finals" said the Hiruzen while seeing one person he wished was here to compete in the Prelims.

Uzumaki Naruto.

No one has seen him in the exams not that anyone cared

Hinata Hyuga could be seen in a state of complete depression, as she had come to the conclusion that Naruto had fallen in the Forest of Death when he wasn't seen among the other Genin there.

"_I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you how I felt" thought Hinata, _as she was in an emotional state between sorrow

"If anyone here feels unable to compete, please raise your hands, and leave for a different section of the tower where a team of Shinobi will escort you back into the village" said the Hokage, as he saw some of the Shinobi fidget a little, and Kabuto looking to raise his hand.

"Pathetic! Is this how you failed 7 times Kabuto you should just quit being an Shinobi if you don't have the balls to compete" said a new voice, as a figure walked into the room, and gained the attention, and the Jonin and Hokage were shocked to see it was the real Naruto Uzumaki

"N-Naruto?" asked the Hokage while everyone else looked shocked.

"Oh yes Old Man we'll be talking about what you've done later" said Naruto

"Y-Your back." everyone listened as Sarutobi continued " but how did you get control of your body back?"

"I killed the Naruto that's been in control of my body since the incident." Naruto said while Hinata had tears in her eyes

"Naruto I'm sure tha-"

"The persona was a sorry excuse of a Shinobi while letting people walk over him but not me." Naruto interrupted sensing that Sarutobi was going to lecture him "But if anyone calls me out of my name or threaten me I will kill them Hokage-sama you can bet on that." Naruto finished as his killer intent flooded the room sending everyone to the ground witnessing there deaths except Kurenai and Anko who he smiled at before he released the pressure and all the Genin looked at him in fear.

**Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto or any other techniques inside this fanfiction**

**Pairing Naruto x Harem**

"**Mito" Demon**

"Kushina" Characters Dialogs

"_Tsunade" Character thought_

**Story Start**

**Forest of Death **

**Tower**

After saying his piece Naruto stood in the back of the Genin with his arms crossed, while the Jonin were lost in thought

"_Yummy Naruto-kun certainly filled out nicely." _Anko thought licking her lips

"_I hope Naruto-kun doesn't kill Kiba, even though it was Kiba's fault he was sealed away in the first place." _thought Kurenai

"_No! I was to late, now the demon is at full strength. I should've killed him when I had the chance on the wave mission!" _Kakashi thought clenching his fist _"Wait! He's been sealed away 10 years, he's bound to be out of shape! That's it I'll train Sasuke to kill him! Then I'll share Minato-sensei's jutsu with him once I get into the Namikaze Compound_!" Kakashi thought with a smirk. To bad for him Naruto kept in shape by training with Kurama.

"_Shit! He's back now it'll be even harder to get Kurenai's attention!" _Asuma thought with clenched teeth as he glared at Naruto

"_Naruto-sama is back! Yes now we can let our youth explode in a spar like old times!" _Gai thought with a smile as he remembered the spars he and Naruto had even though Naruto was only five he could still keep up with Gai using his Ki.

"_Did me placing the Five prong seal on him release his true self? Well whatever he's been sealed for 10 years, he shouldn't be to much of a problem." _Orochimaru thought

The Preliminaries started with names coming up on a hidden screen that would reveal who would be fighting who. Sasuke fought one of Kabuto's teammates while the glasses wearing spy of Orochimaru had quit and chose to ignore Naruto's taunting about him being a coward. Of course, Naruto knew the boy was not what he appeared, as the memories of what he recalled from his persona's interactions with Kabuto had made the boy suspect something was off.

The Uchiha was victorious in his match, but just barely, and the boy had been taken away by Kakashi to seal away the Curse Seal that Orochimaru gave him. Next up was the boy the other Naruto had met earlier wearing makeup and fighting Kabuto's secondary teammate with the ability to bend his body all over the place. The boy from Suna, who went by the name of Kankuro turned out to be a puppet, and the real one was hiding in the white wrappings where everyone else thought the puppet had been. Then two Shinobi from Sound tried their hands next each one facing off against Leaf Shinobi with Zaku losing to Shino and Kin losing to Shikamaru. Ino and Sakura had their pathetic excuse of a match, but it ended with a double knockout with neither girl being the victor while their "rivalry" put to an end, and their friendship restored.

Then came Naruto's match against the boy responsible for his sealing Kiba Inuzuka.

"All right! We got lucky and faced a weakling. Come on Akamaru let's win this one! Akamaru?" said Kiba seeing the dog shake his head no and looking afraid of Naruto. Because it was obvious that he forgot what happened earlier

"Your dog is smart. He knows when you both are out of you league. " said Naruto, as he easily floated up, and landed in the arena below while shocking everyone except the higher ups from Konoha seeing him do it.

"Shut up! Just because you know a trick or two doesn't make you better then me" said Kiba, as he leaped off the rail, and landed a few feet from Naruto.

"Oh I know a lot more then just a 'trick or two' Kiba. You have no idea what I know," said Naruto

"Naruto!" a voice called causing Naruto to look up at Kurenai "Don't forget that he's Hana-chan's little brother." she said while Kiba and the Genin looked confused as why that would matter

"Well that saves his life." Naruto said "But that doesn't keep him out of the hospital." he finished before he focused back on Kiba

"I'm not afraid of you!" said Kiba, as he charged towards Naruto with the intent of taking his head off, and his aim was true.

Had Naruto not moved his head to the right, kneed Kiba right the gut with enough force to send him flying back, and hitting the wall with enough velocity that it collapsed upon impact.

"Weak." said Naruto before he floated back up to the railing and sat down by the wall.

"Impressive display of power Naruto-san," said Shino while his bugs were going crazy inside his body and telling him the boy's power was insane.

"Thanks I guess, do you feel any kind of anger at me for knocking your teammate out?" said Naruto seeing Shino shake his head no.

"Kiba was fighting an opponent he couldn't win against and dug a deep hole for himself by insulting you in order to compensate for his own feelings of fear." said Shino with Naruto nodding.

"You know that's why I like you Abarame's, always know the right thing to say." said Naruto before he looked at the screen and heard the gasp from Hinata at seeing the names on it.

Hinata Hyuga VS Neji Hyuga

"_No! Not that" _thought Hinata, as she looked from the screen to her cousin, and he was smirking at her.

"Its time to put Hinata-sama in her place and show her crush the difference between us" thought Neji, as he went to the arena floor, ignoring Gai's words of warning to not make this personal, and got ready for his fight with his cousin.

"Do your best Hinata," said Shino seeing Hinata look at him, then Kurenai, who nodded in agreement, and then Naruto who was leaning against the wall with his eyes close.

"I will." said Hinata, as she made her way down, and faced Neji.

"Do you think she can win?" said Asuma while walking over to Kurenai.

"She's got confidence issues, but when push comes to shove, I'm hoping Hinata can rise above this, and show her true potential," said Kurenai, as she tried to help the girl, but it was hard considering Hinata's Father, and the Hyuga Clan in general were not what you would call a...positive influence.

"You should give up Hinata-sama. The Chunin Exams is not a place for one so spoiled like yourself. You have a duty to be the Heiress of the Hyuga Clan. Just give up and live a life without burdens aside from childbirth," said Neji while getting many glares from those in the room with the majority of them being female.

"D-Don't say t-that! I'm n-not s-s-spoiled. I'm h-here to p-prove I h-have changed," said Hinata seeing her cousin snarl with his eye active.

"Changed? You're stuttering! Your eyes move left and right with uncertainty. You will never change Hinata-sama. Fate cannot be changed. It will forever be your destiny to be weak!" said Neji seeing Hinata shivering at his harsh words.

"What a weakling." said Naruto from above them

"What did you say commoner?" said Neji while turning around to stare at Naruto.

"Shut your damn mouth, already fight her don't talk down to her. Slaves should show respect to their masters" Naruto said smirking while Neji looking ready to shoot flames from his eyes

"Wha-mmmph" Neji tried to say but found his ability to speak hampered as ring of energy clamped onto his mouth.

"When the fights finished the ring comes off." Naruto said "I'd advised not touching it, one wrong move and it explodes." Naruto said as he saw Neji trying to pull of the ring of energy before his eyes widen and he stopped

"I'm ready Neji. Let's fight!" said Hinata in a stutter, as she activated her eyes, and got ready to do battle with her cousin.

_'So that's how it is Hinata-sama. You trying to impress him so you trying to grow a spine. Well, its time to break it, and break you of this new found strength right in front of him" _thought Neji, as he got into his Gentle Fist stance, and the it was clear as day that the battle was on.

And sadly...Hinata lost.

Still, Hinata had done well holding her own against Neji, who had better training, more confidence, knew things that she did not, and was aiming to kill the Hyuga girl. Hinata used her skills to disable her opponents. It wasn't in her heart to fight much less kill her own blood despite that person being a total asshole at the moment.

Neji however, did have it in his heart though, and proved it when he moved in for the kill when Hinata continued to rise to fight against him. Despite her injuries, Hinata endure his words, his assault, and used some truth filled words of her own to hit a very sore spot in his heart to provoke the attempt of killing the Hyuga girl. Even then, Hinata stood her ground, ready to face the end without fear, knowing she had given her all, and not afraid to die with that fact seen by everyone today.

However, just because Neji had aimed to kill, it didn't mean the Hyuga would succeed in hitting his target, as three Jounin intercepted him, and prevented the kill. Neji did not like their intervention, stating they were only protecting the Main family from shame of losing one of its members after the ring had dissipated, but Gai had shaken his head no when his student looked at him, he then looked up to Naruto.

"You should just ignore her. She's a loser. Just like you. Don't think because you beat a Shinobi from a clan doesn't make you better then what you already are. A loser will be a loser no matter what. Fate is Fate," said Neji while watching Naruto watch Hinata until the girl was out of sight and in an instant no one could track...the Uzumaki was right in his face.

"Care to repeat that again?" said Naruto in a monotone voice

"Naruto" said Asuma in a warning tone knowing that if the boy did anything, he would be disqualified, and thus make Neji even happier.

"I said a loser will be a loser no matter what. Fate is Fate," said Neji though there was less conviction in his voice and a hint of fear. Before a extremely sadistic grin came upon Naruto's face showing his demonic fangs

"Then I guess it's your fate to die before your next birthday. I might not care for Hinata, but I don't think arrogant pieces of trash deserve to live after beating their family into a bloodly pulp wouldn't you say slave?" asked Naruto still smirking "I might not be able to kill you now, but who knows what the future holds." Naruto continued as he let out a demonic chuckle that caused everyone to shiver "Oh and maybe you can ask the Shinigami, if you can meet Fate and asked her why she does what she does hmm" he finished before he walked away from the scared Hyuga.

The next match came in the form of Tenten fighting Temari from Suna with both girls becoming excited despite everything that had just happened. Tenten had unleashed her weapons on Temari, but the Suna Kunoichi was too much for the Leaf Kunoichi, and the Wind Jutsu she used to knock away the projectile weapons. Temari then added insult to injury with her fan being used to hurt Tenten in the spinal column and further reinforced the fact that Suna came to the Exams to win. Hurting people was just a bonus for them.

This was further proven by Gaara no Sabaku fighting Rock Lee with the latter fighting with everything he had and more so when opening almost all of the Eight Celestial Gates. By this point, Kakashi had come back, missing the fight Naruto had with Kiba, and saw things with his Sharingan in order to use what he saw to help train Sasuke.

Sadly for Lee, his opponent was a Jinchurriki like Naruto, and had more control over his power then Naruto's persona ever had with Kurame. Not surprising since Gaara's seal was designed for that purpose in being weak enough for the boy to use his demon's power to control sand in such a deadly manner. It was also made to be the ultimate shield given how Shukaku was the weakest of the nine and thus had to think on how to fight defensively over that of offense means like the other Biju did. Although the match ended with Lee disqualified as Gai had intervened before Gaara could kill him

After that, the matches pretty much neared the end, as Chouji faced Dosu, and the latter won by putting the former to sleep using those metal bracers on his arms to admit sound vibrations that attacked the sensory part of the brain responsible for controlling when a person sleeps. With the Preliminaries now over, all that remained was to determine, who would face who in one Month's time, and in front of the public masses.

First Match: Naruto Uzumaki VS Neji Hyuga

Second Match: Gaara no Sabaku VS Sasuke Uchiha

Third Match: Dosu Kinta VS Shikamaru Nara

Fourth Match: Shino Aburame VS Kankuro no Sabaku

Fifth Match: Temari no Sabaku VS Winner of Fourth Match

"These are the matches that will take place in one Month. Train well," said the Sandaime as everyone walked out Naruto walked to Anko and Kurenai before the other Genin could start nosing around in his business.

**And Cut **

**That's it for now. Very late right now **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto or any other techniques inside this fanfiction**

**Pairing Naruto x Harem**

"**Mito" Demon**

"Kushina" Characters Dialogs

"_Tsunade" Character thought_

**Story Start**

**Next Day **

Naruto was currently walking through the village, towards the hot-springs lost in thought about what the Sandaime just told him

**Flashback **

Naruto stood before Hiruzen with a look of curiosity

"What's the problem Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked while Sarutobi had a slight frown

"_Never thought I would miss being called old man." _Hiruzen thought before looking to Naruto "I have a sensei for you during the month break." Hiruzen said

"No thanks, I don't need sensei." Naruto said while shaking his head negatively

"But Naruto you've been sealed for 10 years, and plus Jiraiya is more than willing to train you." Hiruzen explained

"I said that I don't need a sen…Wait did you just say Jiraiya?" Naruto asked when Hiruzen nodded as an evil smirk flashed on Naruto's face to fast for Hiruzen to see it "Ok so where is he?" Naruto asked

"If I know him like I do, then he will be at the hot springs." Hiruzen answered as Naruto turned around and left

**End Flashback**

"**So what are you going to do?" **Kurama asked knocking Naruto out of his inner thoughts

"Well I promised you that I would get all of your power back, and if what Kushina-chan said was accurate then Minato would give the Yang half of your youki to Jiraiya. All we need to do is knock him unconscious and extract the chakra from the key he probably has stored in his body." Naruto said as he felt Kurama nod in his mindscape

"**Hey I have a question. If you are Uncle Goku's successor and he fused with the Juubi then that makes you the Sandaime Juubi right?" **Kurama asked while Naruto internally nodded **"Ok then what did you do with your mothers soul? I mean you and her were mating like rabbits, and then when it was time for her to leave you focused your chakra into her so what happened?" **Kurama asked while Naruto blushed lightly at the memories of when he and his mother spent their free time exploring the world of sex together.

"Well I put her soul into a pocket dimension with my Kamui. I can't resurrect her here, but in another realm I could that's why we need to bring peace to this realm like we promised Grandpa Goku and get the hell out of here." Naruto said

"**You do know that I'm tied to this realm, I can't dimension hop." **Kurama reminded

"Yes I know that's why you are going to rule it." Naruto said smirking

"**R-rule what?" **Kurama asked after a moment of silence

"The humans of this realm have enslaved your brothers and sisters, you deserve some payback. That's why I'm going to find all traces of your power and absorb it through the seal. Also thanks to the memories of Grandpa Goku and Juubi-sama I know where we can find traces of Juubi-sama's left over youki and have you absorb it." Naruto said hearing Kurama gasp

"**But aren't you worried that I'll turn on you if I have that much power?" **Kurama asked

"No, I trust you with my life. You had plenty of chances to kill me so that you can be left to the idiot and have a incompetent container to manipulate, after me and Kushina-chan destroyed all the fail-safes Minato put on the seal. I know that I can trust you, just like my mother did, and when we kill that bastard who is responsible for the events 15 years ago you'll be the supreme ruler of the Elemental Nations." Naruto said

"**I like the sound of that." **Kurama said with a tear in his eye that he wiped away with one of his tails **"You can also go to my various dens, I have lots of excess youki all over the place their that only me and my containers should be able to inhabit. As well as Uzushiogakure, my youki should be all over the place their thanks to a seal that I helped your Uzumaki ancestor with."** Kurama reported **"The seal allows my youki to grow and keep regenerating into the land, that gave the Uzumaki their immunity to my power and they grew accustomed to it to the fact that they were 2/4 human ¼ Saiyan and ¼ Demon."** Kurama said while Naruto's eyes widen before he nodded before the sound of a creepy giggle caught his attention looking up he saw that he was at the hot springs.

"Show time." Naruto said walking towards the giggle stealthily

"**How are you going to knock him unconscious." **Kurama asked

"Hmmm...lets see" Naruto said as he saw a old man with long white hair looking over the fence and from the way his shoulder was moving, the bottle of lotion, as well as a pill bottle that read Viagra beside him he could see the man was jacking off with a perverted giggle. Narrowing his eyes in disgust, Naruto floated up to a higher vantage point to see what he was looking at only to find that Kurenai, Anko, Hana, Tsume, and Yugao were using the private spring that he gave them money for earlier. "I'm going to castrate that old bastard!" Naruto answered before appearing behind the old man channeling wind chakra into his foot.

Jiraiya of Sannin was doing his research, on the fine specimens of women. He had just found this spot while heading toward his usual place when he saw the beautiful women enter a room that was specially owned by he owners of the Hot-spring which were members of the Uzumaki Clan, but the Uzumaki clan own lots of Restaurants, Hot-springs, Weapon Stores, Hotels, and Grocery Stores.

And as far as he knows his godson the one he abandoned was sealed away in a shell of his former self and that was fine with him, because now he didn't have to worry about the brat getting in his way till he actually went to find the brat.

As he was close to busting his nut, unbelievably godly pain erupted from his balls and penis before blood plastered up and a girlish scream erupted from his throat as he fell out of the tree

All around the village people looked up while the women smirked as the feeling of a pervert in a world of pain rushed through them, while the men suddenly shivered and grabbed their manhood's.

The women in the hot spring ran out clad in towels to see Naruto standing over a twitching Jiraiya, they saw blood where his penis was suppose to be, they also noticed that their was residue of lotion on his hands which got the wheels turning in their heads

Naruto turned to them and smiled but they could see the rage in his eyes "Hello himes, I hope you had fun in the hot-spring because this old pervert was beating his meat watching you." Naruto said the girls eyes widen before they glared at Jiraiya who had passed out from the pain. The girls went to go get dressed leaving Naruto alone with the body of the pervert.

Naruto walked up to Jiraiya and placed his hand on his head and concentrated "You feel that Kurama?" Naruto asked mentally

"**Yeah, the other half of my youki is in this human." **Kurama answered

"Not for long." Naruto smirked as he focused on the other chakra signature inside of Jiraiya and activated his Juubigan once he surrounded his chakra on the other signature Naruto took a deep breath **"Bansho Ten'in!" **a bulge appeared under Jiraiya's skin as it moved it's way up to his mouth and the unconscious perverted toad sage puked up a orange toad.

The orange toad Gerotora looked around to see Jiraiya unconscious and Naruto smirking at him.

"**What did you do to Jiraiya boy?" **Gerotora growled

"Castrated him." Naruto said causing the Gerotora's eyes to widen as Naruto stepped forward "You have something I want." Naruto said while the toad looked confused

"**Oh and what is that?" **Gerotora asked

"The yang half of Kurama's chakra, I want it." Naruto said while the toads eyes widen

"**You won't be getting it." **Gerotora growled while Naruto chuckled

"Oh you don't have a choice in the matter." Naruto said smirking as he pulled up his muscle shirt and the Shiki Fuin appeared on his stomach causing Gerotora eyes to widen before a chakra arm shot through the seal and grabbed the scroll and Gerotora then felt himself getting weaker "Your strength that keeps you to this realm is the yang half of Kurama's chakra and he taking it back." Naruto explained

"**W-why are you doing this?" **Gerotora asked

"Because I promised him that I'll get his power back." Naruto said

"**He killed your father! Why would you even trust the Kyuubi!" **

"Because unlike your summoners, he was there, Minato sacrificed my life for a village who just spits on his last wish daily, and the pervert leaves to travel around and peep and write his stupid porn for 15 whole years, not even a visit or a letter." Naruto said as the last of Kurama's chakra was retrieved as the chakra arm diminished

"**You could've signed the contract and we would've given you the power." **Gerotora said

"No you would've gave it to me when you wanted to, I don't like it when people try to control my life. I'm no idiot, you wouldn't have given me the youki if you thought I wasn't the child of prophecy." Naruto said with a smirk as Gerotora's eyes widen

"**How do you know of the prophecy?" **Gerotora asked

"The one who created it told me." Naruto said "Now you should head back, I won't sign the toad contract, I want nothing to do with Minato or his techniques." Naruto said

"**But if you do this, you can never learn the Rasengan or the Hiraishin." **Gerotora tried to explain

"The Rasengan was created by my mother who taught it to Minato, and the Hiraishin was an incomplete time-space jutsu that he only learned through the art of sealing which was taught to him by my mother." Naruto said "My mother wasn't a fool to teach the idiot Uzumaki sealing because she knew he was teaching Jiraiya the same seals she was teaching him. But I completed the Hiraishin during my… incarceration, I don't need a kunai or marker. It's more fun that way. Bye Bye." Naruto said walking away from the toad that looked at him wide eyed and dispersed leaving Jiraiya's unconscious form on the ground.

"How are you feeling Kurama?" Naruto asked

"**Perfect! I feel hole again." **

"Good, I'm happy for you." Naruto said with a smirk

**Senju/Uzumaki Estate**

Naruto was sitting on the couch of his home across from the girls

"So tell me how have you girls been since I've been sealed away?" Naruto asked

"…Fine!" they said as they shifted in their seats

"Don't lie to me." Naruto said seriously as they looked to him "The most prominent memory the persona had of each of you were looks of disgust and hatred." Naruto said

"Fine, we hated that thing!" Anko exclaimed "We had to watch as it dragged your name and Kushina-sensei's name through the mud. We thought it would be better if we just stayed out of the persona's way till you got control of your body back." she whispered at the end as the girls nodded

"Well, I'm back now. I won't be sealed away anymore." Naruto smiled as he pulled them into a group hug, causing them to smile

"We all will hold you to that." Hana said before they could continue a surge of chakra appeared outside the Estate sighing Naruto extracted himself from the hug and shunshin'd to the gate and opened it to see a bear masked Anbu

"Yes?' Naruto asked

"Hokage-sama wishes to see you Naruto-sama." Bear said before he vanished in a swirl of leaves

"_Probably found Jiraiya." _Naruto thought before he vanished in a burst of speed

**Hokage's Office**

Sarutobi was confused on how he should feel, an hour ago some academy students found Jiraiya unconscious by the hot springs, he was castrated by what looked like a wind jutsu.

"I know Naruto had something to do with this, but should I be angry or indifferent? Jiraiya abandoned Naruto, but Jiraiya is like a son to me. So whose side do I choose?" Sarutobi asked himself before he looked up as Naruto fazed into existence before his desk.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked

"Yes, did you have something to so with Jiraiya-kun being castrated and hospitalized?" Hiruzen asked

"Yes I did, Jiraiya seems to have thought it would be a good idea to play with himself while watching a clan head, 2 Special Jonin, an Anbu Captain Commander, and a Jonin Sensei. He seems to escape proper punishment for peeping, the beatings he gets when he's caught seem to not make sense so I did what I thought was appropriate." Naruto said

"By castrating him?" Sarutobi asked

"Yes." Naruto said simply

"Don't you feel sorry at all, he is your god-father?"

"The God-father that abandoned me, I have no bond with the man whatsoever." Naruto said "Like I told you, I need no sensei." Naruto said before he yawned "If that is all Hokage-sama, I'm sleepy so I will see you at the Chunin Exams," Naruto said as he turned around before he looked over his shoulder "Orochimaru was in the village for the Sharingan, you can bet that he has something else planned and it has to do with Suna's unstable Jinchurriki keep your eyes open old man." Naruto finished as he vanished again leaving Hiruzen deep in thought

**Review **


End file.
